Albus Potter FanFic
by hermioneongalifrey
Summary: This is the first chapter in my Albus Potter fanfiction, I do not own this character. This fanfiction is in the POV of all the Potter children.
1. Chapter 1

Albus looked around in his bedroom, it was large, and comfortable. He had a four poster bed just like the one in the slytherin room at Hogwarts. He sat there on his bed, slowly running his hands over his quilt that his grandmother Molly had made for him. Tomorrow would be the first day, of his second year at Hogwarts. He was twelve… he couldn't believe it. His father had saved the wizarding world twice by this age… he was nervous that he wouldn't live up to his fathers legacy, he knew his father didn't expect him too, and would never love him any less if he didn't, but he had quite the reputation to uphold, and to carry on the Potter name.

"Honey please eat your breakfast." Albus' mother Ginny laid her hand on his shoulder as he sat there prodding his egg with his fork.

"Okay mom." He said and looked up at her, faking a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Albus' father walked down the stairs rubbing the back of his head. He yawned, and Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can we do it yet?" She asked.

"Yes, now's good." He said and kissed her.

She giggled and said. "Your father and I have a surprise for you!"

Lilly squealed and threw her fork down. "Ooooh what is it, what IS IT?!" She bellowed.

Harry pulled out a package and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OH DADDY!" she yelled. "Hogwarts a History!" She ran over and hugged him so tight he almost spit out his tea. "I've wanted this one SOOOO long."

"You take after aunt Hermione." He smirked and looked at his wife.

Albus knew Hermione, and Ron, weren't actually their relatives, but they might as well have been.

Next was Jame's turn.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered as Ginny walked toward him with an package shaped like a book.

"Oh MY GOSH" He said again even louder.

"This isn't-" He said shaking the package.

"Just open it already." Albus whispered to himself, and Ginny smacked him on the back of the head jokingly.

"IT IS!" He yelled and flipped through the pages of the potions book.

"That was mine when I was in Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Who's the Half Blood Prince dad?" James asked.

"Funny story-" He began but Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"Harry! We HAVE to give Albus his!"

Harry snapped out of his conversation, and walked toward a broom closet. He pulled out a package that at once Albus knew what it was.

"Oh my word."

He tore through the paper as fast as he could, beneath the paper was a broomstick, the latest, fastest, one there was. The swiftspeed2000.

The next day they boarded the Hogwarts express and were off to learn about the magic they heard so much about.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at platform 9 and 3/4, the next morning. Lilly was whining, James was reading, and Albus, well Albus was quiet, he stared out the window, small raindrops trickling down it slowly.

He stared blankly, thinking, last year nothing extravagant happened, he never had a chance to save the day, or show his heroism. He was just a normal boy, he was not anything spectacular, he was just a boy, why did everyone have to look at him as some sort of hero, some sort of knight in shining armor, of course, it didn't hurt with the ladies, but the teachers gave him an awfully hard time.

The boarded the train and sat together quietly, this was Lilly's first year, she had to be sorted.

"Albus?" She peeped.

"What Lilly?" He said.

"I'm…"

"Scared?"

"Not exactly…. More… nervous."

He stood up and sat next to her, he put his arm around her, and pulled her in close.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what house you get sorted into."

"But what if-"

"No, Lilly, it doesn't matter in the least." He smiled.

"Yea but-"

"Lilly why do you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Well, to- to learn I guess." She smiled. Of course her reason was to learn, she had always loved books and knowledge and learning.

"Then it doesn't matter at all what house you get sorted into, you'll still get the same education." He smiled.

The arrived at Hogwarts late that evening, everyone gathered aroung the tables and first years walked up to the stool in the middle of the room. Finally it was Lilly's turn. She walked up cautiously. She had to stand on her tip toes to sit on it. She was quite short for her age. The sorting hat fell down onto her head and over her face, a trait they all received from their father.

(Lilly's POV.)

The hat smelled quite funny, damp, and like mildew. She didn't know what was going to happen, she only knew that this would determine what house she would be sorted into, which would also determine a part of her personality, not publicly, but to herself, and she was afraid of that.

"Why so scared."

She jumped.

"I don't bite… most of the time." The cackleish voice said.

"Who are you?" She heard herself say but didn't feel her lips move.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so old, so very old, why do they make me do this every year. Why cant they just let me slowly slip into madness? Its going to happen eventually anyway?"

"Well I suppose its because they need you." She said speechlessly.

"NEED ME?" He said.

"Yes, I suppose so, they couldn't do this without you." She said.

"Quite right Lilly Potter." He replied. "You are smart, you'll give the granger girl a run for her money." He said slyly.

Then she heard a loud voice yell, "Ravenclaw!" and it was all over. She was now a new Ravenclaw.


End file.
